Cicatrices
by Kaon-Sama
Summary: [NanohaxFate]Fate esta deprimida al recordar a cerca de su pasado, han pasado 6 años desde entonces pero algunas cosas no se pueden olvidar tan fácilmente, a menos que alguien te de una mano...Reviews Onegai.


Ya pronto serian las vacaciones de verano y el fin de último curso estaba próximo, caminaba sola a través de aquellas concurridas calles llenas de tiendas y escaparates donde podía ver sin número de artículos, niños agarrados de las manos de sus madres sonreían mientras le pedían una que otra cosa. Por un minuto me detuve a observar… ¿Por qué no pude tener una vida como aquella?

"**Cicatrices**"

(Fate T. Harlaown)

Por: Kaon-Sama

Las nubes amenazaban los cielos esa tarde, pero me mantuve caminando hasta llegar a mi nuevo hogar, antes de abrir la puerta voltee a ver como las leves gotas de agua hacían sus primeras apariciones, las personas se resguardaban debajo de su paraguas o bajo periódicos, corriendo, como si tuvieran un lugar a donde ir de prisa.

Al entrar, aquella desagradable sensación de llegar a un hogar donde no había nadie quien te recibiera apareció. Las luces estaban apagadas dándole un especial toque desolador, todos los que Vivian conmigo habían tenido asuntos pendientes en la TSAB. Lindy-San, que aunque había tenido la generosidad de adoptarme hasta ahora después de tantos años nunca pude llamarla como ella hubiera querido, Okaa-San, por que para mi corazón muy a mi pesar tan solo había lugar para una.

Encerrándome en mi cuarto me deje caer todavía con el uniforme del instituto sobre la cama, contrayéndome en mi misma mientras observaba la oscuridad fuera de la ventana. Por un momento pensé en aquella chica de ojos azules, cuanto deseaba su presencia en estos momentos aunque sabia que era imposible teniendo en cuenta que había faltado por tres días por asuntos de trabajo, quería ser instructora y tanto como Lindy-San y Chrono la habían apoyado.

Era bastante extraño, de un momento a otro un fuerte sentimiento de vació sacudió mi pecho haciéndome sentir mas sola de lo acostumbrado, ya había pasado una semana desde aquella situación, mire el calendario y recordé con desagrado que mañana era mi cumpleaños. Supuestamente cualquier persona se alegraría en la fecha de su nacimiento pero para mi, Fate T. Halaown quien el día de mañana cumplía 16 años de vida tan solo era un recuerdo de el error que había sido para la persona que mas le importaba, una macha en su vida que le hacia sufrir, sentimientos de inferioridad atacaron de nuevo sintiéndome incapaz de haber hecho algo para poder darle un final diferente a mi Okaa-San.

Desperté agitada, mirando el reloj eran casi las 8 de la noche, mi rostro empapado y mis ojos trataron de contener tercas lágrimas que querían salir. Había tenido de nuevo ese sueño, ese maravilloso sueño que indagaba en mi mas profundo subconsciente como un sutil veneno que me hacia caer, en el cual tenía todo lo que había querido. Una vida normal junto con mi verdadera madre y una hermana amorosa…Me abrace a mis piernas hundiendo la cara en ellas pensando una y otra ves en las bellas imágenes que mi mente me mostraba jugando conmigo.

Me sentí insegura de lo que estaba haciendo, aceptando ser la hija de una maravillosa persona que le había dado la oportunidad de poder rehacer mi vida pero a la misma ves encubriendo mis sentimientos tras una faceta se agradecimiento.

"Hipócrita"

Me llame, sintiéndome culpable de otra vez no poder hacer feliz como quisiera a las personas que me importaban y más aun sitiándome sucia por hacer lo mejor posible para causar una buena impresión a aquellas que me rodeaban, sabiendo que en mi corazón albergaba oscuros sentimientos que pretendía ocultar. No era fácil decir todo aquello que quería pues tenia bastante miedo…a ser rechazada de nuevo.

Relámpagos cayeron y por una maliciosa jugarreta de mi cabeza me vi a mi misma al frente mío, mirándome burlonamente. Tenía las ropas desgarradas, golpes en su rostro y cuerpo, unas cicatrices producidas por los azotes que dejaron huella en mí en el pasado. Me asuste a mi misma verme así, mi cuerpo estaba impregnado por el odio que Okaa-San había dejado. Así que cerré los ojos y trate de taparme los oídos al ver a mi otro yo que se acercaba para susurrarme.

_No trates de evadirme…_

Pidió, mientras que yo me resistía a seguir torturándome a mi misma de esta manera, ya tenia suficiente y si seguía así seguramente perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento, mas ella no paro, alzándome el rostro me obligo a mirarle. Sus ojos eran fríos, penetrantes e irónicos. Esa persona no podría ser yo…

_No trates de evadirme, __pues siempre seré la sombra que guié tus pasos, aquella mancha de tu pasado que jamás podrás borrar, yo soy tu…_

Sentí como desaparecía y volvía para abrazarme por detrás, estrujándome fuertemente dejándome sin aliento.

_Tú siempre tendrás ese sentimiento de soledad en ti…por que primeramente __tú no debiste existir._

"Cállate…"

_Para ella solo eres un error…una copia de su verdadera hija, ella te dijo que siempre te odio…_

_(Yo siempre te odie, Yo siempre te odie, Yo siempre te odie, Yo siempre te odie, Yo siempre te odie__…)_

"Cállate"

Me suplique a mi misma que parara, aunque esta como su se tratara de animar a un niño pequeño froto su mejilla con la mía, diciéndome con el gesto que solo me tenia a mi misma y a nadie mas. Quede horrorizada por aquella verdad que me declaraba, mis mas profundos temores resaltaron de nuevo, dándome cuenta que siempre estuvieron patentes dentro de mi. La oscuridad invadió la habitación, asustada voltee y vi como aquella persona quien había venido a mi sin pedírselo y que tantas veces me llamo por mi nombre me abandonaba, dejándome abatida.

Desperté de nuevo, alarmada. Y me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño de nuevo. Lentamente levante el rostro y me sorprendí al ver que no estaba sola en la habitación, ahí se encontraba ella mirándome detenidamente con aquellos profundos ojos color cielo, me sentí confundida pensando en que tal ves estaría alucinando otra vez, ya bastante había pasado esta noche. No obstante sentí sus calidos dedos apartando las lágrimas de mis mejillas, por un momento me aparte de golpe temblando dándome cuenta de que en verdad estaba ahí.

Me miro algo sorprendida por la reacción pero no se molesto, mas bien su rostro se suavizo mostrándome una tierna sonrisa.

"Parece que vine en buen momento…tenias una pesadilla"

Me dijo acariciándome el rostro maternalmente apartándome mis mechones que estaban esparcidos por mi rostro. La sensación fue tan cautivante que lo único que puede hacer fue cerrar los ojos para aprovechar el gesto, apoyando mi mejilla un poco más en la palma de su mano.

"Pensé que no vendrías hasta después de dos días" Recordé sentándome de nuevo en la cama.

"Daijoubu , todo esta en orden y a demás Lindy-San estaba preocupada por ti, me dijo que últimamente andabas algo decaída" Comento algo preocupada volviéndome a mirar esperando una respuesta.

"Estoy bien" Solo dije esquivando la mirada un poco apenada, otra ves había hecho que se preocuparan innecesariamente por mi. Por un momento invadió el silencio en la habitación, claramente pude notar que Nanoha no me creía del todo.

"Obstinada" Fue la primera ves que me llamo así.

Ella se paso por la habitación dejando una pequeña maleta, hasta ahora no me había acordado pero se me olvido cerrar la puerta con seguro, posiblemente así fue como no me di cuenta a la hora que ella había llegado. Me sorprendí al notar que por unos instantes aquella sensación de desolación había desaparecido, entonces fue donde me pregunte a mi misma si es acaso que ella se había vuelto tan importante para mí…Tanto para hacerme olvidar todo lo que quería.

"No has comido, ¿verdad?"

Me pregunto mirándome de reojo, yo negué, no había comido nada desde ayer y no era que no necesitara alimento, pero no estaba de ánimos para eso. Sentí enseguida como me miraba molesta, acercándose más a mi sabia que de alguna u otra forma me estaba reprochando por ello, no dije nada, pero me encantaba que se preocupara por mí.

"Bueno…yo tampoco e cenado, pensé que tu tampoco así que traje algo de comer"

Sus hermosos ojos brillaron y señalaron la pequeña maleta que había observado hace poco, pero… ¿Solo había venido por eso?

"Maaa!, la verdad le pedí a Lindy-San si pudiera quedarme a dormir" Dijo rápidamente mirando hacia un punto en el techo ya acariciándose con un dedo la mejilla, yo no entendí la situación aunque tampoco me incomodaba en lo absoluto. "Bueno la verdad…." Agrego llamando mi atención "Es que te extrañaba mucho"

Esta ves me miro y sonrió traviesa pues no me esperaba que dijera eso a demás de estar conciente de que me había ruborizado de sobre manera por aquella confesión. Las palabras no salían de mi garganta aunque quisiera, por que en verdad no sabia como responder tal afecto, ella era la primera persona que me había demostrado cariño tan abiertamente y eso abrigaba mi gélido corazón…

Comimos tranquilamente viendo uno que otro programa y aunque no hablábamos mucho, para mi no era necesarias las palabras para sentir esa cómoda sensación que usualmente ella solía irradiar, tal ves eso era lo que me agradaba…estar con ella me hacia sentir lo mas cercano a un hogar.

-

"**Preocupación**"

(Nanoha Takamachi)

-

Era verdad cuando le dije que la extrañaba, pero me sorprendió a mi misma que tanto podía influir en mi la presencia de ella, no obstante, aunque realmente pude decirle aquellas palabras no había sido totalmente sincera. Y es que desde que la conocí pude darme cuenta que ella iba a ser una persona muy importante para mi, aquellos brillantes cabellos rubios y esos hermosos ojos que mostraban soledad era algo que siempre le había atraído de ella.

No bastaba los videos que nos enviábamos cuando estábamos separadas, mi necesidad de estar cerca de ella se hacia mas grande a como iba pasado el tiempo, por unos momentos quede pasmada por ese sentimiento que se estaba formando dentro de mi, un sentimiento embriagador que te levanta, te arrastra, y te absorbe…quizás….a esto se le llame amor.

De ves en cuando la miraba disimuladamente, estaba preocupada pues todavía sabia que a pesar de haber pasado tantos años ella no se sentía satisfecha con los sentimientos que tenia, eso lo comprendía muy bien por que a pesar de que ella aparentara ser muy fuerte en verdad podía ser muy frágil cuando se tratase de su pasado. Yo no era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso, también Lindy-San que pese a no ser su verdadera madre había sido muy perspicaz en detalles que posiblemente ni Fate se hubiera dado cuenta sobre ella misma.

Suspire satisfecha al terminar de cenar pero de todas maneras había traído algo especial, saque una pequeña caja del fondo de la maleta, Fate quien hasta ahora había comido en silencio paso los ojos a lo que estaba haciendo, entusiasmada saque una pequeña tartaleta de fresa que había recogido de la pastelería de mi casa antes de venir. Al enseñárselo sus labios se curvaron enseñándome una grata sonrisa.

"¿Son de la pastelería de tu casa?" Me pregunto viendo el pequeño decorativo que solíamos poner dentro de los paquetes.

"Hai, estos los hice yo, espero que no te sepa tan mal" Bromee quiñándole el ojo.

Fate negó con la cabeza rápidamente, me dio risa por que sabia que ella no seria capas de decir nunca que algo que le habían hecho le supiera mal. Aunque para estar segura las había probado antes de venir, tal ves no sabia cocinar muy bien pero el haberme criado en una pastelería me había dado un buen gusto por las cosas dulces.

Esa noche, contenta, descubrí que al menos había acertado, a ella le gustaba las fresas. Mire de nuevo a fuera al escuchar el golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana, al parecer había empeorado la tormenta, un escalofrió inundo mi cuerpo imaginando que era por que de por si había estado haciendo bastante frió cuando llegue.

"Será mejor que te des un baño" Me sugirió ella.

Yo sonreí modesta y abrase un poco mi cuerpo para brindarme algo de calor. No era la primera ves que visitaba aquella casa pero nunca había visto el baño que había construido Lindy-San en el segundo piso, era enorme, quede impresionada por el tamaño de la tina hecha de mármol, realmente debía reconocerlo, la almirante tenia gustos muy excéntricos pero buenos.

"Lindy-San…se entusiasmo mucho con este cuarto, al principio no era así pero se aseguro a que tuviera un poco de aspecto a aquellos baños termales japoneses" Me explico al notar mi fascinación.

"Mou, me hace pensar en que mi baño tan solo es una hoyo con agua caliente a comparación" Fate rió sonoramente ante mi comentario, otra ves mi rostro volteo con disimulo para verle sonreír, me sentía bien al pensar que al menos pudiera ser capas de sacarle sonrisas como esas algunas veces.

"¿Nos bañamos juntas?" Propuse.

Note que se sobresalto y dudo un poco, era verdad, esa seria la primera vez que nos bañaríamos juntas, al menos sin nadie más alrededor. La empuje hasta el cuarto para que pudiera traer sus cosas muy a pesar que algo abochornada trataba de escabullirse, debo admitirlo, hacerla hacer algo que no quiere es divertido y adictivo.

Al recibir la calidez del agua en mi cuerpo me deje caer dentro de la bañera, era bastante espaciosa y cómoda, fácilmente podrían entrar ahí una familia entera. Pensé en ello unos momentos, recordé que aunque había pasado casi 6 años desde que Fate había sido adoptada en ninguna ocasión le había escuchado dirigirse a la almirante como Okaa-San…Sentía tristeza al pensar que tal vez en su corazón nunca podría sustituir a su verdadera madre pese a que seria lo mejor para ella.

La puerta se abrió despacio sacándome de mis pensamientos, su cabeza se asomaba titubeando en entrar.

"Vamos, no es para tanto antes ya habíamos ido a las aguas termales, ¿nee?" Le dije confiada aunque no entendía muy bien por que su timidez, después de todo las dos estábamos cubiertas por toallas como se acostumbra.

Ella era ahora la que suspiraba sonoramente mientras caminaba hacia mí, de repente entendí que algunas cosas habían cambiado, no era lo mismo. Quede inquieta observando como había cambiado su cuerpo estos últimos años, ya no tenia esa atmósfera de pequeña niña tímida que solía rodearla. Conciente de lo que estaba produciendo en mi aquella visión aparte la mirada un tanto y sentí escalofríos al notar emociones que nunca antes había tenido.

Se sujeto de la pared y metió lentamente su pierna para poder acostumbrarse al agua caliente, tentadora visión que lastimosamente no pude evitar, quizás ahora entienda un poco mejor el por que de su pudor, hasta a mi se me estaba haciendo algo difícil poder mantener tranquila la respiración. Era extraño, cuando éramos niñas nunca había pasado algo semejante. Su cabello había crecido estos últimos años, su piel blanca y delicada se sonrojaba al calor del agua, mi cabeza se nublo un poco por tanto majestuoso espectáculo.

Trate de mirarle de nuevo a la cara pero al hacerlo me percate de una pequeña marca que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y paso sus dedos sobre aquella huella, sonriendo cabizbaja. Sin haber cruzado palabras supe que aquella marca había sido dejada por Precia, la amargura me invadió al recordar cuantas heridas le había producido aquella mujer a mi mejor amiga, Sin embargo las mas dolorosas son siempre las que no se pueden ver.

Y otra vez sus ojos fueron opacados por la pesadumbre y la melancolía.

-

"**Sentimientos**"

(Fate T. Harlaown)

-

Tire mi cabeza para atrás sintiendo aquella cicatriz que hasta ahora no se había borrado, presentí que era un recordatorio de algo que se me haría un difícil olvidar, Sin embargo, estaba conciente que no podía seguir en aquella situación, no quería preocuparla pero mas que eso, era por mi propio bien.

De nuevo la mire, con desagrado sentí sus ojos de agobio al verme en aquella situación, siempre me dije a mi misma que estaría cuando ella me necesitara, la protegería y la cuidaría pero creo que en estos momentos yo era la que mas necesitaba de ella. Necesitar a alguien….al mismo tiempo me pregunte si yo realmente era necesaria para ella, sabia que había cierto cariño entre nosotras, ella me había pedido ser su amiga hace mucho tiempo y mas de una ves me demostró ese afecto, ¿pero que era lo que yo buscaba? Por alguna razón me sentía insatisfecha por ello.

"_Tú siempre tendrás ese sentimiento de soledad en ti…por que primeramente tú no debiste existir."_

De nuevo se repitió aquella maldita frase en mi cabeza, me cuestionaba una y otra ves si podría ser verdad…que mi destino ya había sido marcado desde el día que me crearon donde yo solo era una herramienta sin ningún propósito que no sea satisfacer los deseos de Okaa-San. Mire seria a un costado pensando de nuevo, cualquier opinaría que soy tonta por seguir queriendo a una persona que solo me había utilizado, que irónico. Sin embargo, seguro que ellos no entendían…que aun sabiendo que sea algo tonto, para mi ella era lo único que tenia y a pesar de todo yo le consideraba mi madre.

"Fate-Chan…"

Abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando sentí un leve suspiro en mi oreja, me sobresalte perdiendo el equilibrio dejándome caer de golpe en el agua, cuando levante el rostro estaba ella estaba mirándome, ¿tan sumergida en mis pensamientos había estado que no me había percatado de cuando se acerco a mi? Su rostro tan cerca, sus cabellos rociados con gotas de agua caían sobre mi rostro aun pasmado, sus embriagantes ojos azules profundizaban en lo mas recordito de mi alma como si quisiera saber en lo que estaba pensando.

Sentimientos de vergüenza y emoción se mezclaron estrujándome lentamente, mis dedos debajo del agua se movieron impacientemente esperando a que dijera algo, pero sabia perfectamente que lo que ella buscaba era que yo hablara. Seguramente se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que me molestaba? Y más aun, ¿Por qué no era capaz de contárselo? Ni yo sabia muy bien la respuesta a ello y es que habitaban muchos pensamientos dentro de mi, algunos que ni siquiera yo misma entendía.

"¿Duele cuando piensas en tu madre?"

De nuevo la mire inquieta por haber adivinado, aunque pensándolo bien era bastante obvio que una de mis preocupaciones eran esas, pero mas me aterraba la idea de ser olvidada y a que la soledad que habitaba dentro de mi corazón me consumiera como un sutil veneno.

"No te preocupes, siempre estaré contigo, por eso…no te sientas sola"

Aquellas palabras me derrumbaron emocionalmente, mi cuerpo temblaba y mis ojos poco a poco se iban empañando mordiéndome el labio para contenerme, ¿Cómo era posible que ella dijera exactamente lo que necesitaba?, en ese instante lo entendí perfectamente, me sentía abatida por temor de ser lastimada de nuevo, pero lo que mas pavor me daba era que ella me abandonara ya que en ese momento Nanoha era la persona mas importante para mi.

"¿Dime, que es lo que deseas?" Me volvió a preguntar un tanto mas animada.

"Yo…." En verdad no sabia que era lo que quería pero… "Lo único que me basta es que siempre estés conmigo" Las apalabras fueron totalmente sinceras y salieron de mi boca espontáneamente sin pensarlo, podría ser caprichoso y hasta egoísta, no obstante quería desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón que ella me necesitara tanto como yo la necesitaba a ella.

Otra ves sentí el tacto en mi mejilla, suave, adictivo, me desbordaba de dicha sentir aquel afectuoso gesto, pero su mirada no era la misma, sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mi cuerpo ante ello, ¿Qué significaba tal mirada?, me observaba seria y hasta me atrevería a decir algo posesiva como si jamás hubiera pretendido dejarme. Trate inútilmente de decir algo pues su dedo índice bordeo el marco de mi rostro hasta llegar a palpar mis labios.

Instintivamente cerré los ojos, siendo la última visión que vi en esos momentos fueron aquellos cautivantes labios acercándose a mi rostro. Solo fue un roce, tierno, delicado, dulce que basto para estremecerme bajo ella. Mi corazón se acelero bombeando cantidades extremas de sangre que se dirigieron a mi rostro, mi mano automáticamente le sujeto del hombro postergando aun mas aquel beso. Por primera vez, mi alma se lleno completamente y una dicha indescriptible invadió mi ser, como si siempre hubiera deseado que esto pasara. Un nuevo sentimiento nació en mi, tan brillante que me cegaba y no podía pensar bien lo que hacia, tan calido que sentía pronto el fuego que hacia dentro de mi se desbordaría…….ante todo esto me pregunte "ah, ¿a esto se le llama estar enamorado?"

El calor empezó a desbordarse cuando sentí que aquel dulce beso era suplantado por uno más urgente invadiendo mi boca hasta el más mínimo rincón, disfrutando en el momento de nuestro primer beso. Aunque sin embargo, al mismo tiempo los cosquilleos en mi vientre empezaron a ser más notables, extasiada me cuestionaba a mi misma que seria lo siguiente.

Súbitamente, su mano paso de mi rostro a acariciándome el cuello y finalmente llegando a mi pecho, temblé unos momentos soltando un ligero gemido que fue callado por sus labios. Emocionada sentí como mi cuerpo se estaba saturando de nuevas sensaciones apenas descubiertas, me halle tan abrumada que a la misma vez daba miedo, pero, quería saber que más podía hacer ella que sintiera…

Sentí el abandono de mis labios ya que al parecer pretendía llegar hacia otro objetivo. Suspire cuando pronuncio mi nombre cerca de mi oreja, tan sensual, tan excitante que tan solo basto eso para dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, mordió cariñosamente el lóbulo de mi oreja bajando esta ves hacia mi cuello donde empezó dando pequeños mimos a mi piel terminando presionando un poco mas mordiéndolo.

-

"**Feliz Cumpleaños, vivamos juntas**"

(Nanoha Takamachi)

-

Estaba totalmente cautivada por la sensibilidad de su piel, con el gentil tacto con que me tocaba la espalda pero a la misma ves firme diciéndome que no me apartara. Admire rápidamente su tierno rostro azorado y le bese la mejilla, la amaba tanto que quería quedarme abrazada a ella eternamente y no volver a permitir que le lastimaran de nuevo.

Curiosa mis manos apartaron de a poco el único estorbo que tenia para admirar su desnudes y de paso trace un camino hacia sus caderas, tan suaves y finas que me lamente no haberlo hecho antes. Tuve una fascinante visión, ambas nos quedamos mirando y por primera ves mi cuerpo tembló invadiéndome algo parecido al pánico escénico, ¿Qué debía hacer? Confundida considere la posibilidad de estar aprovechándome de la situación tan solo para saciar mis reprimidos sentimientos hacia ella, me afligí, ¿Qué pasaría si después se arrepiente?

Sentí el ruido de una gota caer al la bañera, yo enzima de ella pero sin juntar nuestros cuerpos, ella regalándome una divina visión de su cuerpo, mi mano palpando su cintura. Me había dejado llevar y no había vuelta atrás. Repentinamente me abrazo por el cuello dejándome que le abrazara por la cintura, quede quieta, sin palabras nuestros cuerpos se rozaban por primera haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

"Nanoha…" Me llamo calmadamente mientras sus brazos me sujetaban con mas ahínco "Yo…estoy enamorada de ti, ¿es raro?" Escuche sus susurros mientras notaba como sonreía algo tímida. Como si hubiera sabido que estaba dudando me confeso lo que mas anhelaba escuchar, Una asombrosa calma despejo los temores que tenia dentro de mi y mis lagrimas fluyeron cayendo en la espalda de aquella chica.

"Hie, Suki da Yo, Fate-Chan" Le confesé desahogando todo lo que tenia guardado, es increíble cuanto uno puede decir con tan pocas palabras, pero mas increíble era aun la dicha que se sentía al saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Unos segundos después la escuche suspirar tranquila en mi oreja como si se hubiera quitado un peso de enzima, No obstante me sobresalte al ver como su cuerpo se me resbalaba de las manos.

"¿Fate-Chan?" La llame una y otra vez, su cuerpo se desvaneció y observe que su cara estaba completamente roja. Me pregunte a mi misma cuanto tiempo habíamos estado en el agua, alarmada agarre lo primero que tuve en la mano para taparla y así llevarla a su habitación, quizás fue inevitable, traviesa mente sonreí al recordar que de seguro fueron demasiadas emociones para ella mencionando a demás que no estaba acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua caliente como los japoneses originalmente.

Oh dios mío, se veía tan linda ahí completamente roja que hubiera deseado tomarle una foto en ese mismo instante aunque posiblemente seria eso muy descabellado de mi parte. Sonreí de oreja a oreja después de todo y me senté a su costado acariciando sus húmedos mechones rebeldes que se esparcían por su frente. Al cabo de unos minutos despertó mirándome con aquellos rubíes que tenia de ojos, algo confundida se llevo la mano a la cabeza. Yo espere, sabia lo que posiblemente vendría, como si hubiera predicho el futuro me quedo mirando analizando la situación, confirme con gracia que sus recuerdos habían regresado puesto que otra ves su rostro parecía un tomate brillante, seguido a eso empezó a balbucear entrecortadamente cosas que no entendía pero sonreí divertida tapándome la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

"Fate-Chan" La llame, sentí el impulso de preguntarle "¿Me quieres?" Me acerque mas a ella y me sentí como una niña preguntándole a su madre cuanto le quería. Ella me miro abriendo y cerrando los ojos, seguramente se habrá pensando por que le estaría preguntando eso, debo admitirlo era mi capricho.

"Etto…claro que si, ye te lo dije" Jugo con sus manos un tanto, sonreí satisfecha y mire el reloj, mis ojos brillaron por unos momentos.

"¿Sabes? Hoy día es muy especial para mi" Me miro intrigada "Por que…" Me acerque robándole un rápido beso en los labios "Un día como este nació la persona mas importante para mi" Ella captando lo que dije volteo a ver que efectivamente ya eran mas de media noche, ese día cumplía su décimo sexto cumpleaños. "Omedetto" agregué.

"Arigato" Me agradeció, sintiéndome feliz al notar que volvía a sonreír como antes.

"Oh por cierto" Recordé "Ya se acaba nuestros años de secundaria superior, después de eso iré a trabajar para la TSAB como entrenadora, tu piensas seguir investigando, ¿no es verdad?"

"Si" Respondió algo incomoda. Al ver eso saque unas pequeñas llaves que tenia al costado, las moví captando su atención. "Eso es…"

"Cuando nos graduemos….vivamos juntas" Le propuse pensando en el departamento que nos habían dado por el trabajo, aunque sinceramente fui yo la que insistió para que nos asignaran para la misma habitación. Lo había meditado tras estos días que estuve ahí, dándome cuenta que resultaría ser muy solitario estar sin Fate.

Ella acepto mas emocionada de lo que había pensado, tal ves pensó que a causa de nuestro trabajo no podríamos vernos tan seguido como antes…aunque solo es una suposición que espero que sea cierta, la tormenta había cesado y un gran silencio ocupe esa noche en el cuarto, con las cortinas semi abiertas estuve mirando la luna que se asomaba para vernos a mi y a ella descansando, abrazándome por detrás firmemente descansando su mentón en mi hombro asegurándose de que no me separara ni un momento de ella. Respire hondo sintiendo la dulce fragancia que rodeaba su cuerpo y cerré los ojos para hundirme entre sus brazos.

Era lunes y era nuestra clausura, me despedí de mis padres mientras corría a prisa para esperar a mis amigos, Suzuka y Arisa me esperaban como siempre en el camino para irnos juntas, al avanzar mis ojos hallaron a Hayate junto a Fate quien estaba paradas bajo un árbol de cerezos, sus cabellos revoloteaban juntando con aquellos pétalos, al mirarme me sonrió y dio un pequeño saludo con la mano, perfecta visión para comenzar la mañana, pensé para mi.

Una cierta agradable calma se respiraba en el aire, las demás se habían ido un poco adelante para conversar, dejándome a solas con Fate y aunque no habláramos de nada solo bastaba con sonreírnos para sentir que las cosas iban bien.

"Lindy-San es muy atenta" Dije al fijarme que llevaba una caja de obento envuelta perfectamente en un pañuelo bordado de flores. Fate alzo la pequeña caja y sonrió.

"Hai, Okaa-San es muy atenta conmigo"

-

-

-

-

-Fin-

-

-

-

Autora: Creo que escribí de mas, es el primer OneShot que me resulto tan largo, espero no haberlos aburrido con tanta palabrería que le metí XD (floro) Debo agradecer pues me anime a escribir este Fic por inspiración de MarimiteFan, me encanto el Fic de NanohaxFate que hiciste, los dos. A demás de ser la primera que escribió Fics de Nanoha en español, Banzai por eso, yo me conformo de haber sido la primera en Strawberry Panic! xD. Regresando con el Fic, algunas veces veo que usualmente Nanoha es la que tiene la iniciativa con cuanto con Fate y doy razón a esto, vean la primera temporada, Nanoha es la que empieza con todo esto, Fate solamente es Kawaii a demás de siempre andándose atormentando con lo de Precia (Maldita bruja), supuestamente esta historia esta situada mas o menos al termino de Nanoha A'S si se habrán dado cuenta, bendito sea el departamento que comparten en StrikerS XD.

(Detrás del escenario)

Kaon: Por otra parte…Fate is love! Un chuuu 3 para ti.

Nanoha: Mou! Realmente eres malvada, tuviste que hacerla desmayar en la mejor parte.

Kaon: Lo siento, debió verse mal, cualquier pensaría que resultaría un lemon, pero no quería alargar la historia con pequeños detalles jajaja (Traducción: le da vergüenza escribir eso)

Fate: No es para tanto

Nanoha: Hai, después de todo (saca las llaves y las mueve) tendremos mucho tiempo después….

Fate: ……. ñ//ñ

Kaon: Hie, me niego mi Fate-chan siempre va a ser pura y virgen wakakaka (La carga y se la lleva en brazos)

Nanoha: Desvuélveme a mi pura y virgen Fate.

Fate: ¡no tienes por que repetir eso!

Nanoha: Raging Heart! -…Divine Búster!

Kaon y Fate: OO!!

Kyaaaa!

(Todo sale explotando)

(Se cierra el telón)

_Por cierto….este Fic tiene muchos Subtítulos…. ¿al final como se llama?_

…………………

-

Cualquier comentario, queja, recomendación les agradecería que escribieran un review, Nos vemos.


End file.
